Cats are Amazing
by CrazySauce202
Summary: Kyo unwillingly befriends an annoying foreign girl with some 'special powers'. Who, after an encounter with Akito, finds out about the cat's room and starts a rebellion! Who will emerge the victor? In the words of some French dudes, 'Vive la Revolution! ON HAITUS BECAUSE I SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO WRITE.
1. Once Upon a Rainy Day

He hadn't noticed when she plopped down on the other end of the bench he was occupying, because of a combination of the horrible weather and lack of sleep – the latter being because of both the upcoming exams and Shigure's random Mabudachi Trio gatherings –, and payed no mind when her light, fliterring laughter filled the damp air around them, obviously amused at her situation.

He did notice, though, when a stray cat decided to take refuge inside his jacket, despite the plastic overhang that shielded the three from the rain. Usually he would have shooed the cat away in annoyance, but seeing as neither he nor the cat had the energy to do much, he ignored it.

"Do you like cats?" she asked, noticing the kitten that had curled up beside him.

"No," he replied, hoping the girl would go away.

"Liar!" the kitten accused, though to everyone but him it just sounded like a meow.

"I think you do," the girl replied in a teasing tone, with a smile similar to that Arisa Uotani wore when taunting him "It's impossible not to love cats," she added, leaning over to pet the cat, who purred even louder and nuzzled her hand. He stiffened at her close proximity, scooting over to the edge of the bench with what little energy he had.

"You'd be surprised," he muttered, wondering why he chose to acknowledge the girl.

"Cats are amazing, and anyone who doesn't realize that is a fool. Why would anyone hate cats?"

"Yeah! We're adorable ninjas, what's not to love?" the kitten mewed.

"They're selfish, lazy, have anger problems, ruin everything, can't take care of themselves, and they're stupid," he snapped in reply, naming just a few of the insults he'd heard from his relatives.

"Bullshit," the girl replied "Cats aren't any more selfish than your average human. And they're only lazy if you pamper them, otherwise they're very active and social beings. Furthermore, cats don't have anger issues. They have very strong senses of survival and are very defensive, but they don't have the quick tempers everyone claims they do. As for not doing anything and ruining everything, aren't babies the same way? Obviously cats can take care of themselves, seeing as they originate from the wild, and hunt and poop and whatnot without being told to. See my phone?" she waved the device in the air "I've had this for three years, and my cat for five. This phone obviously isn't ruined. And as for the last and biggest offender, cats are definitely not stupid. If cats were stupid, would the ancient Egyptians have worshipped them as gods? No. If cats were stupid, they wouldn't be the amazing creatures they are. This morning my cat accidentally scratched me," she traced the outline of the unbandaged scratch subconsciously ", and immediately licked the wound as if it were her own hand – err, paw. If cats were stupid, my cat wouldn't follow me everyday to school, go home, and then meet me outside of school every day. If cats were stupid, this little kitten wouldn't have known that your coat would keep her dry and warm. If cats were stupid-"

"I get it!" he growled "You think cats are great!"

"Someone needs anger management classes," she murmured.

"What was that?" he demanded, trying to calm himself down.

"Nothing!" she replied, holding her hands up in defence with a small smile

"But I don't _think_ cats are great, I know it. If they weren't, would they even be able to understand the concept of love, let alone feel it and return it?"

"She has a point," the kitten meowed up at him with big eyes.

He glanced at the girl, mentally rolling his eyes. Of course, he could tell by her appearance that she was foreign. So, of course, she didn't know about the zodiac or the stories about it. Her loose blonde curls and vibrant blue-green eyes -even brighter than Tohru's, he'd noticed with mild amazement- made it apparent that she was French, or maybe German like Momiji. Possibly Russian? He pushed the thought out of his head, thinking 'why the hell does it matter?'.

He muttered a quiet "shut up" to the cat, who stuck her tongue out at him and jumped into the girl's lap.

"So what makes you hate cats so much?" the girl asked.

"Didn't I just give you an answer?" he replied with an aggravated question of his own.

"Yeah, but those weren't _your_ answers."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I can sense these things," she replied with a shrug, though her tone of voice confirmed his suspicion that she wasn't happy about it.

"What, are you psychic or something?" he asked, wondering if she was anything like Saki Hanajima.

"I guess. I mean, that's what people call me. To be honest I think of myself as more of a freak. And no, as far as I know I can't read dempa waves like Hanajima-san can."

"What the hell! Don't read my mind!"

"I can also see your aura and, if I hug you, know every little detail about you. See? Total freak here."

"I don't hug."

"Me neither," she replied with a shrug. Her bright teal eyes looked upwards, noticing that the rain had let up a bit "Lucky you, you don't have to talk to this creep anymore," she smiled, though she was on the verge of laughing at the thought she'd voiced.

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Sorry, you were practically screaming that one!" she let out another flittery laugh, scooping up the kitten as she stood. "It was nice meeting you," she gave a small, awkward wave before turning on the heel of her ratty hi-tops and walking away.


	2. Mr Flamey Head

The second time they met was, like the first time, completely by accident. Tohru had been invited to a sleepover at the Hanajima residence, and had left her bag at home by accident. Seeing as Shigure was busy making his editor, Mii, suicidal, and Yuki -the damn rat, Kyo mentally spat- was still at school, discussing who-knows-what with the rest of the student council, it had ended up being him that brought Tohru her bag. Not that is was a burden -no matter how much Tohru insisted it was- or anything, of course.

The door was answered by Saki, who was about to say something when a cry of "Hey, it's cat boy!" came from down the hall.

"E-eh? Why would you call him that?" Kyo recognized Tohru's panicked question.

"Your dempa waves are somewhat catty." Saki considered.

"No they're not," he insisted, handing Tohru her bag as she emerged from the room to claim it.

Two blondes came into the hallway next, the taller one with a smirk as she asked "Come to spy on Tohru, Orange Top?"

"What? No!" he protested.

"I think 'Mr. Flamey Head' would suit him better," the shorted blonde commented, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Before said flame-haired teen could yell and storm away, though, she laughed and asked "Where do you learn that kind of language?"

"Stop reading my mind, damnit! And don't call me 'Mr. Flamey Head'!"

The shorted blonde only replied with "For the record, I live next door and my grandparents are out of town on vacation, so I have to stay here."

"Stop it!" he roared.

"Fine, sorry," she apologized.

"You can really read his mind? That's amazing!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I don't really think of it as amazing," she smiled.

"It is kinda kick-ass," Arisa told her.

"When did this become a compliment fest?" the foreign girl asked, obviously embarrassed at the attention "You know what? Don't answer that," she laughed her usual fluttery laugh.

"Oh, uh, thank you Kyo-kun!" Tohru remembered, bowing as she usually did.

"It was nothing," he replied.

The shorter of the two blondes giggled, ruining the silence that set in after the cat's words.

"Stop, damnit!" he shouted once again.

"I wasn't reading your mind," she replied "Your aura practically screams it,"

"Your waves do too," Saki nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" the ex-yankee asked.

"You guessed right," the shorter blonde nodded to the taller girl.

"Huh?" Tohru looked confused.

"You'll find out soon," her dark friend told her, though casting a look to the Sohma boy.

"Well, you're not gonna be able to spy on Tohru with us here," Arisa told him.

"We'd never let you get away with it," Saki added, the two of them suddenly hugging the brunette.

"Bye-bye, cat boy!" the foreign girl waved with a teasing smile, knowing he was close to completely blowing up as he turned to leave "And, since I know you were wondering, _je suis demi francais, demi japonais_." she informed him.


	3. Of Groceries, Weather Sprites, and Names

"YOU WANNA GO?" Kyo fumed, glaring at the cousin of his that people called 'prince'.

"You already know I'll beat you, so why do you try?" the silver-haired teen asked. "Now calm down, you're making a scene," he added, noticing the passersby that stared at the two boys.

"SHUT UP!"

A blonde girl stepped out of the grocery store they were standing outside of, clad in the store's employee uniform. "Hey, guys, you gotta stop fighting or my boss is gonna call the cops," she informed them. "And really, cat boy? Where do you learn words like that? I mean, I'm French and I don't even know half of those swears."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND STOP READING MY MIND, DAMNIT!"

"I work here. And it's not like I can just turn it off whenever I want," she sighed, glancing back into the store in worry that the manager had already called the authorities.

"Cat boy?" Yuki questioned "You idiot!" he turned to his cousin "You told her about the curse?"

"I DIDN'T TELL HER ANYTHING! BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, I DON'T GO AROUND TELLING RANDOM GIRLS SECRETS!" he fumed.

"It's fine Tohru!" the blonde girl called into the store to the brunette, who was mumbling to herself about coming back later to go shopping on her own, worrying she'd burdened the two and caused them to fight. But, of course, she was wrong and Kyo and Yuki were only fighting because they hate each-other. "Eew! I'm not his girlfriend!" she whirled around to face the rat.

"How did you-?"

"I read minds and see auras," she shrugged.

Yuki sweatdropped despite the situation, wondering how she could be so casual about something like that.

"And yeah, I know about the you-know-what, so?" she asked.

"Well it's supposed to be a secret, and you're acting like it's perfectly normal!" Kyo shouted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't curse a curse around a psychic girl!" she retorted, her patience wearing thin.

"It's not my fault it was raining!"

"Doesn't make it mine!"

"I never said it was!"

"Good, 'cause it's not! It's the weather sprites!"

"Weather sprites?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, cool little faerie-like spirits that control the weather. You didn't think that only curses and psychs existed, did you?"

"I guess not. I haven't given the subject much thought."

"Not many people do, it's no biggie. Hey, you two stopped fighting! Awesome!" she smiled, turning to walk back into the store.

When Tohru emerged a few minutes later with bags of groceries, she was surprised to see that her friends had stopped fighting completely, both silently pondering the information they'd gotten from the foreigner.

"Thank you!" the brunette chirped as they boys took the bags from her. About halfway home, she remembered something and spoke up again. "Ah, I almost forgot! Olivier-san said to tell you two 'not to tell unless you want your underwear hung in front of the school' and 'don't laugh, my parents named me'."


	4. Graveyards and Street Fairs

"Hey, cat boy! What're you doing in a graveyard?" Olivier asked, walking down a row of tombstones and memorials, eyes flitting over the names as if searching for one in particular. Why she asked, he didn't know, seeing as she could just read his mind and find out.

"I, uh, came to see my mom."

"Awe, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug him.

"It was a long time ago, I'm over it," the orange-head lied.

"You're such a liar," she shook her head sadly, curls swishing in front of her face "But it wasn't your fault. She's the one who couldn't handle it. Not to sound disrespectful or anything, of course."

"Since when do you know me?"

"Since you haven't mind-blocked me yet."

"Mind block?"

"Yeah. You can set up a shield in your head to fend off weirdoes like me. Anyone can," she told him.

"It sounds like a headache," he made up an excuse, so as not to have to admit to actually not minding the girl's company.

"Awe! That's probably the least violent thing I've ever heard you think that wasn't about Tohru!" she joked, over-acting a pleased shock. "Maybe I shouldn't get you those anger management classes after all…" she muttered.

"I DON'T NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!"

"Sure…" she teased. Suddenly she looked over his shoulder and said "Yes, I brought it," with a nod.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Ghosts and spirits still think and have auras, just like they have dempa waves," Olivier recited, having obviously been chatting with the wave girl. "My friend Annette wanted me to bring her favorite flowers, and her husband Richard wanted me to light some candles in front of his grave."

"That's really fucked up. They're dead; shouldn't they enjoy the afterlife or something?" Kyo commented.

"Yeah, well so is life. But of course, you already knew that," she reached into her bag, ignoring the Sohma boy's question and pulling out a delicately-wrapped bouquet of white roses and a small box of black candles. She walked a bit down the row of graves, stopping in front of two marked 'Annette les Fontaine' and 'Richard les Fontaine' and crouched, laying the flowers down neatly and pulling a lighter from her ratty messenger bag. "_Vous savez que Marc et moi vous manqueons, oui? Et je sais que vous allez etre fache parce-que j'utilise un allume-cigare, mais je ne suis pas en danger. Oh, et il est mon nouvel ami Kyo, le gars avec les problèmes de colère. J'espaire que vous allez aller au paradis bientot. Je dois aller maintenant, mais vous pouvez m'accompanier."_

"What did you say about me?" he asked as she lit the candles, placing them in a plastic tray as to not let the wax melt onto the memorial.

"Well my parents don't let me hang out with anyone they don't approve of," she replied, blowing out the flame that threatened to scorch her fingertips "So I introduced you to them."

"Parents?"

"Relax, they're still alive as long as they think and feel. Just like your mom, and Tohru's too," she replied, rising from her crouch and pocketing the lighter. "Now, where's your momma…?" she trailed off, obviously searching through various spirits' thoughts. She shrugged a moment later and decided "She must have moved on. So, you wanna do something?"

"Why would I do something with you? The rat already thinks we're dating, I don't need more people getting the wrong idea."

"Because there's a street fair a few blocks away and it looks fun?" she offered.

"Street fairs are stupid."

"Not this one! Come on!" she whined, reminding him of a certain German bunny.

"No, dammit!"

"I'll hug you!" she threatened.

"Fine! I'll go! Now would you shut up?"

"Not possible!" she shook her head merrily, tugging him out of the graveyard. A pair of cats followed after them as they walked down the street, Olivier introducing them as Sakura – the kitten she'd picked up during their first encounter – and Mocha – a grumpy seven-year-old cat who loved mischief.

And so the next couple hours were spent with Olivier goofing off and trying to get Kyo to loosen up, Kyo exploding multiple times, and the cats getting into random trouble.

"Come on, you're only a kid once so start enjoying it!" the blonde insisted, tugging the cursed boy towards a game booth.

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're a kid until you're out of school. Now have some fun!" She ordered, handing him a bb gun and picking up one herself. "Loser buys the winner lunch!" she insisted.

"I don't have any money! And what makes you think I'd buy you lunch?"

"You're a Sohma. You obviously have money. And am I not allowed to think what I want? You're a guy, you'll obviously win!"

"What's that supposed to mean? 'You just trying to get a free meal outta me?"

"What little boy hasn't played with a bb gun before?" she replied, as if it were obvious. Which, when you think about it, it kind of was. "Oh right, this is Japan," she remembered "Well in that case just aim before you fire and maybe you'll get lucky," she told him cheekily, turning back to the game and handing the man behind the stall a small sum of money.

So they aimed and fired at the tin cans. It came close to a tie, but Olivier finally shot down one of them at the end and did a goofy victory dance. As they headed towards a food stall, –Kyo begrudgingly fingering the spare change in his pocket– Olivier stopped short and winced slightly, rubbing a spot on the side of her head.

"You got lucky this time," she turned to speak to him, a cat flanking either side "I gotta go, but don't think I'll forget that you owe me lunch!" she teased before walking off, easily disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like Kyo was sorta OOC in this chapter. Or maybe Olivier's turning into a Mary-Sue? Feel free to tell me if I do anything wrong! I love contructive criticism, but please no flames! I promise the plot will reveal itself soon, but first Kyo and Olivier gotta get to know eachother.<strong>


	5. Annoyance

**Two questions for you guys: am I getting the characters right? And is Olivier a Mary-Sue? I asked last chapter, but none of you really answered.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, added to their alerts, and I'm not sure if anyone's faved? Oh, and of course thank you just for reading, but I'd really appreciate reviews, seeing as this is my first Fruits Basket story (and my second story ever!). Anyway, enough rambling! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>She didn't know why she was walking around in the middle of a forest at – she stopped to check the time on her cell phone – 5:30am, but she did know that her parents needed to stop nagging her and let her do something.<p>

"I'm not going to get raped, dad," she groaned quietly, glancing at the mixed green and purple color beside her with an annoyed expression. "What tone?" she asked, about to snap at her father for refusing to stay at home. "I'm not being a brat!" she snapped "I just want five damn minutes to myself! Is that too fucking much to ask? Five minutes without you or mom hovering over me?" she paused for a second before shouting "I'M NOT BITCHING! JUST GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY, WILL YOU?" startling a nest of birds, which flew off in a fright. On her other side, Mocha meowed, thinking 'you sound like Kyo'. "FINE, I'LL GO HOME! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she whirled around to go home, ignoring her animal friend's comment, and upon scanning the area, realized she didn't recognize anything. So she whirled around again and kept on walking forward, ignoring her dad as he read her the riot act, thought she was simmering with anger and ready to blow up again at any minute.

She knew she was being immature and bratty, but she thought she deserved one moment of privacy. After all, since they'd died, her parents had been with her almost 24/7, only leaving her alone during tests at school and when she truly needed her privacy, like getting dressed and going to the bathroom. Somewhere in the back of her mind, her conscience was telling her that she should be grateful to be able to talk to her parents after they'd passed away, even if her brother and grandparents couldn't, but she was too ticked off to listen to reason.

While walking through the forest, she came across a garden and nearby that a path, which she gratefully walked down. At the end of said path, she was met by a traditional Japanese-style house. "I'm crashing here," she decided, shrugging off her hoodie and using it as a small blanket as she curled up on the porch, Mocha snuggling in beside her. "Dad, please just go away. Go hang out with mom at the house or something, I'll find my way home later. I can take care of myself, now let me sleep!" she half-glared at her father's aura, but murmured a "thanks" when he started backing off. She folded her arms under her head and thanked whatever higher power controlled the universe as sleep finally clouded her consciousness, after trying all night to fall into a slumber.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the orange-haired Sohma demanded, having gone out for his morning run only to trip over the psych. His shout woke the rest of the house – besides Tohru, who'd woken up even earlier than he – and resulted in Shigure whining his way to the door and Yuki shuffling and stumbling his zombie-like form to the center of the commotion.

"What are you freaking out about, stupid cat?" he asked.

"And, more importantly, why is this pretty high school girl sleeping on our porch when I'd be more than happy to share my bed with her?" Shigure questioned.

"SHUT UP, PERVERT! AND I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU EITHER, YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo cussed, picking himself up from the ground.

"_Ta __geule__!_" Olivier groaned, rolling over and onto her other side so she faced the house.

"…what?" the 'princely' Sohma asked, clearly confused.

"I think she just told us to shut up?" Shigure translated unsurely, knowing he'd heard the phrase from a foreign novelist before at one of the publishing company's many parties.

"_Exactement, maintenant laisse-moi dormir!_" the French girl ordered, crossing her arms over her chest and curling up once again. She gave Mocha a soft scratch behind the ears, making the cat purr and stretch, waking from her deep slumber.

The cat looked around, meowing a greeting to Kyo and nuzzling him affectionately, not paying attention to the others surrounding them until Yuki asked "Why is there another stupid cat here?", still in his zombie-like state.

Mocha noticed the other teen and pounced, latching onto the rat's leg, claws hooking into his pajama bottoms. "Food!" the kitty meowed, trying to bite the teen. Kyo tried to stifle a snort, but Olivier gave away Mocha's thought when she burst out laughing. "Yuki's not food!" she chocked out between laughs.

"Then why does he smell like a rat?" Mocha demanded, still gnawing on the prince's leg. Yuki, meanwhile, was trying to shake and/or pry the cat off of him, but to no avail. Her claws were hooked well enough into his pants that Mocha could climb him like a tree with ease if she wanted to.

"You got any… uh… _poisson_?" Olivier asked, giving up on sleep and sitting up.

"What a silly question! Of course we have poison! But why would you want to do that to your poor cat?" Shigure replied.

"No, um," she hit the side of her head as if to call herself stupid "Japanese don't come easy to me in morning. Uh, fish?" she guessed the word.

"Ask Tohru," Kyo told her simply, still watching in amusement as Mocha continued trying to eat his cousin.

Olivier nodded in thanks, casting a warning glance and threatening "Anyone hurt Mocha, they die," as she entered the house. She glanced to her right and sighed, seeing a white-violet aura beside her and recognizing it as her mother's. "_Rentre__ chez __grand-mère__ et __grand-père__. __S'il__vous__ plait?_" she begged exasperatedly "_Est-ce__qu'un__ jour __juste__ pour __moi__est__ trop de demander?_" she winced as her mom chewed her out, hearing about how her father had questioned his parental abilities and if it was time to move on.

"Olivier-san! What are you doing here?" Tohru asked curiously, smiling as she looked over her shoulder from where she was making breakfast.

"Getting chew out by mother. You have any fish?" the blonde replied, internally scolding herself for her bad Japanese, even if it was only before she'd had her usually super-strong coffee. After a year and a half in the country, shouldn't she be able to speak the language, no matter her mental state or the time of day?

"Mother? But we're the only ones in the room?" the brunette wondered.

"Nope. Mom's ghost," came Olivier's tired response "So you have any fish?"

"Oh, yes! It's in the fridge," Tohru nodded.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back," the foreign girl smiled, pulling the salmon out and searching for a pan to cook it in, congratulating herself on forming a comprehendible sentence. "Any coffee?" she wondered. She knew she was being a bad house guest, but she intended to replace everything she used.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I should have bought some when I went shopping, but no one drinks coffee in this house! Gomen, I'm a bad host!"

"'s fine. I'll make us all tea?"

"Oh, but you're a guest! Please, let me make it!" Tohru insisted.

"I'm European, remember? The guest does the work to thank the host?" to be honest, Olivier wasn't sure if that was a culture thing or just something her family did.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to insult your culture, Olivier-san!" the onigiri bowed in apology, nearly forgetting about the food on the stove, almost knocking the pan off of the element.

"You don't have to add '-san'," the psychic replied, finally finding a pan and spatula "It sounds weird with my name. Just plain Olivier's fine with me."

"Alright, Olivier," Tohru smiled, testing the honorific-free name on her tongue "Oh! The riceballs!" she remembered, rushing over to the machine.

"Yummy!" Olivier smiled. Japanese food was a bit of a treat for her, despite living in Japan, because her grandparents preferred Italian and Mexican dishes. She flipped the fish over, jealous that half of it would go to her piggish cat. "Oh, my mom says it's nice to meet you," she added, glad that her mother had given up on scolding her, even if she did feel guilty now.

"Where is she?" Tohru asked, looking around the room, as if expecting to see a ghost in the room.

"Two feet to your right."

"It's nice to meet you too, Fontaine-san!" the brunette bowed.

"Stop being a space cadet, there's no one there!" Kyo chose that moment to enter.

"My momma's there. You better apologize before she kicks your ass," Olivier told him over her shoulder, thinking 'typical cat' as he took a swig of milk from the carton.

"Like she could."

"You do realize she's a ghost or spirit or something, I'm not really sure, and can therefore kill you in a millisecond, right?"

"Fine. Sorry. That better?" he asked.

"Much," she smirked, finding getting on his nerves entertaining "Mocha still trying to eat Yuki?" she asked.

"No, now she's trying to cut all his hair off. She doesn't wanna get hair in her mouth when she kills him."

"E-eh? Kill?" Tohru worried.

"Not literally!" Olivier insisted, though she herself wasn't completely sure.

"I only…" Kyo muttered under his breath.

"Momma says be nice to family, you don't know how long they'll be around," the blonde scolded, repeating what her mother was thinking. "After all, who would you have to fight with, then?" she added.

And so, Olivier was happily accepted as a random drop-in house guest, and proceeded to tick Kyo off as much as she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, boys and girls, next chapter the real story begins! Sorry 'bout the boring filler chapter, heh… (le sweatdrops)<strong>

**BUT NEVER FEAR, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE THE DEFINITION OF EPIC!**

**… I just had a little Ayame and/or Tamaki Suoh moment, didn't I?**

**Sorry for cluttering up the author's notes with randomness!**

**-Lots of love, CrazySauce202 :3**


	6. You're Coming With Me

**Okay, so I'd like to thank Germainia99 for saving me from going into a Ritsu-like panic! I was so worried, because I wrote –but will NEVER post- a story a bit like this for Ouran High School Host Club, and one of my good friends told me the OC was Mary-Sue-ish, and the characters were all OOC –and the OHSHC charas are similar to the Furuba charas, for anyone that didn't know, you silly no0bs ^.^-.**

* * *

><p>"Olivier, you have a visitor!" Yori Shibasawa announced, entering her granddaughter's room and instantly regretting it upon seeing the chaos she'd made of it.<p>

"_Il __n'y__ a __personne__ qui se __lève__ a __cette __heure sur la fin de semaine*__!_" the blonde woke with a protest, rolling over in bed to smother herself with her pillow.

"You know I don't understand one bit of French," Yori sighed "Just get dressed and I'll make you some coffee, alright? I'm not letting such a nice young man wait for you."

"_Mais je ne connaissais pas des jeunes hommes aimables*,_" Olivier said, confused and tired as she remorsefully sat up.

Mocha, who'd been sleeping beside her, rose and gave a loud, grumpy meow as she was woken from her slumber. Sakura, who was playing with a mouse toy in the hallway, mewed back. Olivier gave a light laugh as she caught a bit of the felines' conversation, and made a note to give Kyo hell for teaching Sakura how to curse and make death threats. Oh, how he would pay.

"I don't understand a word you're saying, just get dressed and don't keep that nice boy waiting," Yori replied tiredly, grateful that she didn't have to look at that disgustingly messy room as she left. Her granddaughter was far too lazy, if you asked her.

And so Olivier rose, fell down, and rose again, grabbing her trusty bottle of vitaminwater from her bedside table and taking a swig.

Fueled for the time being, she concentrated on brushing out the knots her hair had stubbornly formed as she'd slept. Yes, sometimes her hair was her own personal curse. Sighing, she gave up and tied it up in a messy bun, quickly changing and going through the rest of her morning routine.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged from her room to be greeted by a man who introduced himself as Kureno Sohma.

"Were you there the whole time?" she asked, glad that she only struggled a little bit with forming the sentence before she'd had her treasured, precious _café*_.

"No, but your grandmother told me to wait outside your room. She said it would make you hurry for some reason?"

"And how exactly do you know me?" she questioned, she wasn't afraid to admit that this Kureno guy creeped her out.

"My cousin Shigure told me about you," he replied.

"You're a dead man, 'Gure!" she growled under her breath, fuming at the writer.

"Is there something wrong?" Kureno asked, noticing the chilling aura surrounding Olivier, which rivaled only that which accompanied a truly livid Yuki Sohma.

"No, nothing!" she quickly covered it up with a smile, telling him "I was just thinking about this poor dog I know that's getting neutered later. So, you're taking me to the main house?" she blurted the last sentence accidentally, having been scanning through his thoughts.

"How did you-"

"I'm psychic. Jeez, Sohmas are slow on the paranormal for a cursed family," she slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized what she'd said.

"You're coming with me," the ex-bird decided, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging her out of the house.

Usually, Olivier would have made a smart remark, or generally annoyed Kureno to death, but she was too busy panicking internally. _'Merde*, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, je vais être tuer! __Je ne veut pas __mourir__! MERDE!' _was all that ran through her head as she was dragged down random street after street.

"If I'm gonna get my memory erased, can you at least tell Akito I think she's a doucheberry?" she chocked out through her mild hyperventilating "And yes, I know that'll get me beaten, but I figured I'd get hurt either way, so what the hell," she replied with a shrug to his unvoiced question.

* * *

><p><strong>*Il n'y a personne qui se leve a cette heure sur la fin de semaine: No one wakes up this early on the weekend!<strong>

***Mais je ne conaissais pas des jeunes hommes aimables: But I don't know any nice young men!**

***Caf**é: French for coffee, even if it reminds you of Tim Hortons :P****

***Merde: French for 'shit!'**

**Sorry for the short chapter, more on the way soon!**

**- Lots of love, CrazySauce202 :3**


	7. Aftermath and Forming a Plan

**I'm not gonna write Olivier's encounter with Akito, for the sole reason that I _know _I'll get Akii-chan OOC. But other than that, this is where the story really begins! I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review and subscribe!**

* * *

><p>"Damn…" she hissed, rubbing a sore spot where the head of the Sohma clan had practically tore her curls out, leaving a large sore on her sensitive scalp. She bunched up her sleeve and wiped at the deep scratch on her cheek, biting her lip to keep from crying when she found red staining her white sleeve. She'd always been terrified of blood, for some strange reason, and avoided it as much as possible. But this time she'd had no escape, and used her other sleeve to wipe away tears.<p>

She was stupid to have thought she could take on the personification of God, no matter how many times that God had wronged the other Sohmas. Olivier was known, by her friends and family, for being a fighter. Whether this was because she had a boy's name or because she was at times as stubborn as a bull, she didn't know. But she was still absolutely powerless against Akito.

She smacked herself, despite the bright hand-shaped mark on her other cheek from when Akito had slapped her. "_Tu__es__stupide__… un __vrai__ idiot_!" she told herself harshly, not noticing when an unfamiliar man walked into the room.

She looked up when he ordered "Stay still," and realized, after two seconds of mind reading, what he was about to do.

"Don't!" she ordered harshly, backing away from him and repeating "No! I refuse to forget!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice," he informed, holding her by the shoulders to keep her from squirming away.

"No no no no no no no no no," she shook her head in denial, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly. He sighed and took her hands off of her ears, placing a hand over her eyes and muttering something –she didn't hear, she was too busy panicking.

**_XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX_**

She woke up in yet another room somewhere in the complex of Sohma houses, dazed and confused. A dark-haired man walked up to her and she asked "where am I?'

"You collapsed outside," was his only answer. 'Haha, sucker fell for it. That's what he gets for trying to erase my memories' she laughed internally.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that! I'll get out of your hair, sorry if I caused you any trouble," she practically forced a smile onto her face, giving a short bow before rushing out of the building and out of the maze of buildings.

Her trip to the main house wasn't completely horrible, despite the injury and what she called an attempted mind-rape. She'd learned more about the Sohmas, at the very least, and one fact that completely pissed her off.

It was inhumane and completely idiotic. Locking a human being in a cage of a building from eighteen to death? Something had to be done. Seeing as all the Sohmas she'd met, with the exception of Kyo himself, were perfectly okay with it –a bit of information that disgusted her–, she had to do something.

And do something she would, whether it was something small like anonymous letters, or as big as an angry mob threatening to reveal the curse and its details to the public.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it, the beginning of the <em>real <em>story! I'll post another chapter within the next day or two, just because awesome stuff like this gets my blood pumping and makes me write faster.**


	8. Letter

**I had a brain-fart, and so sprouted this short, uneventful, awkwardly written chapter that I did in one sitting while deprived of sleep. But I can't stand not updating, so deal with the suckishness and hopefully somehow you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Kyo! You have a secret admirer!" Shigure announced, holding up a letter for the younger Sohma to take as he returned from his short journey to the mailbox.<p>

"Who in their right mind would admire _him_?" Yuki wondered.

"You wanna start something, ya damn rat? Let's go!"

"You really like getting beaten, don't you?" the rat wondered, rising from his seat at the table, where he'd been studying peacefully up until that point.

"Oh, now you're going down!"

"You know usually I'd love to watch this – very repetitive – scene, but the letter's marked urgent," the writer sighed, and sure enough there was a red stamp that read 'URGENT. READ ASAP' on the front, right beside the address.

The two ignored him and a few punches and kicks later, Kyo was sent flying into the nearby trees. He untangled himself from the branches and glared at his cousin, snatching the envelope from Shigure and stalking off to his room.

**...**

**Hey cat-boy.**

**Yes, I just called you cat-boy. DEAL WIDDIT. Anyway, meet me at that bench tomorrow, right after school. It's important. I'd come over, but they might be watching me or something to make sure I haven't 'remembered'.**

**-Olivier – yes I know it's a boy's name, don't laugh. You know what? You don't laugh much, so go ahead and ROFLMAO.**

**PS. Y u no have email or cellphone?**

**PPS. Yes, my spelling is horrible and I use too much slang. Just Wiki it -_-**

**PPPS. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?**

**...**

'What the hell?' he wondered, reading over the letter – more like a note – in disbelief. He didn't understand most of what she'd written, and what the hell did 'Wiki it' mean?

* * *

><p>… <strong>I'm a horrible person… low-tech Kyo always makes me laugh, what about you guys and gals?<strong>


	9. Convincing

**I don't like writing in all-caps, but rest assured Kyo is yelling when he should. He's just not doing so in all caps. Please, keep your awesome reviews coming!**

**Also, anyone here listen to French pop? If so, who's your fave artist? I listen to Quebecois music myself, and I have to say Marie-Mai's my favorite**

* * *

><p>"Yes, I know, I'm late. A friend of mine was freaking out about a dress or something and I'm the only even semi-calm person she knows," Olivier explained, plopping down beside him and smoothing down her uniform skirt for Mocha to jump onto her lap.<p>

He was tempted to ask something along the lines of 'since when are you calm?', but instead questioned "So what do you want? Who are 'they' and what the hell do they want with you?"

"'They' would be your cousins Hatori, Kureno, and Akito, and at the moment I'm not supposed to have any memory of you, Tohru, Yuki, or Shigure. Lucky me that being a psych means a stronger mental will or something, huh? Now why the hell didn't you tell me?" she demanded with a glare.

"What the hell did I not tell you?"

"About the cat's room," she replied quietly.

He quieted down at that, and demanded "Why the hell is it any of your business?"

"Because I'm your friend and I deserve to know," she replied sternly, as if to say 'don't bullshit me'.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it, so why does it matter?"

"Because she _is _gonna do something about it!" Mocha meowed, annoyed that her caretaker was beating around the bush.

"Yup! We're starting a rebellion. You and the others don't deserve to be abused by Akito."

'What the hell?' Kyo thought. This girl was usually all smiles and childish devious-ness, so the thought surprised him.

"You really didn't expect that? Saki-san and Arisa-san are already on board, so it's happening whether you agree or not," she informed him.

"What? You told the yankee and wave girl?"

"Saki-san already figured it out, and Arisa-san had her suspicions," she shrugged "Don't worry, they're sworn to secrecy for fear of Tohru getting hurt. So, are you in?"

"NO! Why the hell would you even come up with an idea like that?" he demanded, not noticing as bypassers stared at the teens.

"Because you and Tohru are cute together and I can't let that not happen! And, ya know, because it's time someone did something."

"Some of the others have tried, it never works! You're just setting all of us up for death!"

"Yeah, but you've never all teamed up to stand up for yourselves, have you?"

"Shut up! It's a dumb idea and it's not gonna happen!"

"So, in other words, no. But shouldn't you at least try? You guys deserve freedom, and the only way you're gonna get it is to fight for it!" she insisted, close to exploding like her friend had.

"There's nothing we can do to stop Akito, just give up already!"

"Just because you gave up hope, doesn't mean I have to!" she shouted, getting angry and standing up to glare at him, Mocha jumping off of her lap with a grumpy huff.

"Who said I gave up hope?"

"You did! Two seconds ago! You know what? I don't give two shits if you don't go along with it! Saki, Arisa, and I can do this ourselves! Who knows, maybe Tohru will join us, or Isuzu? Possibly Hatsuharu or Yuki? I'm sure Hatori and Kureno are dying to be in control of their own lives."

"How the hell do you even know Rin and Haru?"

"Don't you recognize the uniform?" she asked, corking a brow at him and trying to regain her breath from yelling so much "We're not in the same class – not even the same grade – but I've heard Isuzu's thoughts before. She's a very troubled girl, but she seems like the type to go for a revolution. And, of course, she thinks about Hatsuharu a lot."

"You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"Nope!" she gave a sunny smile, as if she were talking about unicorns and kittens instead of rebelling against one of the most powerful families in Japan "Good, you're in?" she smiled at his unwilling thought. "Okay, we meet at Saki's every other day after school. Do you wanna tell your cousins and Tohru, or should I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shitty place to end it at, I know. Sorry! So, what do you guys think about a rebellion? I got the idea when I was reading <em>Detention<em>, this really awesome KyoUo fic that Gravaja Umbros wrote a few years ago.**

**Lots of love, **

**CrazySauce202 :3**


	10. Vive la Revolution

_**Oh crap. I forgot the disclaimers. Every. Single. Frigging. Time. **_

_**Might as well not bother n-**_

_**Are you serious? You can't sue a teenage girl!**_

_**I don't have a million dollars!**_

_**DON'T YOU DARE!**_

_**Well, dear readers, unless I do the stupid disclaimer, some lawyer dude is gonna take away all my Domo stuff. And my cat.**_

_**SHE'S INNOCENT! Wait, how the hell is she 'stealing Kyo's likeliness'?**_

_**Yes. She's an adorable orange cat. Which is why I can't let you take her. *goes ninja on lawyer dude/dudette/whatever, I don't really care***_

_… **I still have to say the disclaimer. Stupid fuggin' lawyers.**_

_**GO AWAY MOM!**_

_**NO, I'M NOT MAKING POT BROWNIES FOR MY FRIENDS!**_

_**WE GET OURS FROM THE CREEPY OLD MAN DOWN THE STREET!**_

_**No, mom, anime doesn't promote drugs.**_

_**OR RAPE! GOD-UH! Go gossip with the groceries or something.**_

_… **I don't own Fruits Basket. And now I'm grounded for a month.**_

**Well, that was a weird and totally pointless disclaimer.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry I haven't updated much lately, I got addicted to Black Butler all of a sudden.**

**After all, Sebastian is one hell of a butler ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Hey Grandpa, Saki-san is helping me with my biology homework, so I'll be over there for a while. What time should I be back?" Olivier asked. School had ended not half an hour ago, and Olivier had made a short stop at home to change out of her uniform. She absolutely couldn't stand the thing! In the back of her mind she realized that it was unnecessary and frivilous to change simply because she didn't like the uniform, but she had never been a fan of logic or level-headed-ness.<p>

"I'll come over when dinner's ready" Ieyoshi Shibasawa replied, following his granddaughter upstairs and waiting for her in the hallway while she searched through her often-overflowing closet.

She had, after all, lived in Paris. She was bound to have lots of clothes.

"Don't!" she cried, cursing under her breath as she hit her head in her panic, then correcting herself "I mean, don't trouble yourself over me! Just tell me when I need to be home, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself!" '_I sound like Tohru_' she thought, shuddering slightly at the idea. She liked Tohru, but she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was confined to housework and minimum wage – oh wait, she _did_ work minimum wage. But that wasn't the point!

"Oh come on, I'm not that old," Ieyoshi chuckled "And the fresh air is good for my 'old bones'," he added, quoting something his granddaughter had said that morning on her way out the door.

"Please don't, grandpa. I think I'm old enough to walk ten feet down the street on my own," she said, stepping out of her room in destroyed jeans and a quirky t-shirt "If you need fresh air, maybe you should go down to that cute boutique I like and buy me that cute scarf I saw yesterday? For the fresh air, of course," she smiled. Ieyoshi was like a second father to Olivier - he did, actually, remind her of her father very much - and they often teased each other like this.

"If you're sure," he sighed "But remember, it's a whole ten feet. Are you sure you can handle that on your own?"

"I'm sure I'll manage. Should I call a scout, or can you make it to the boutique on your own?" she smirked, making her way down the stairs.

"I'm sure I'll manage," Ieyoshi echoed with a smile, though both of them knew he didn't plan on buying her the scarf.

They'd always been like this around each other, Olivier acting so much like his daughter had. It hurt sometimes, knowing Ai's –err, Annette, she'd changed her name to– own flesh and blood was around, and yet her mother was somewhere beyond. He missed his daughter, and no matter how much Olivier mimicked her, the blonde would always be just a bit too much like her father to be a carbon-copy.

"So, what time should I be home?" Olivier repeated her original question, bending down to pet Sakura, who didn't know the way to school and had been left at home, unlike Mocha who'd been waiting at the front gates as usual when the final dismissal bell rang. Sakura let out a happy purr, and nuzzled into the girl's hand as she scratched under her chin – a personal favorite.

"Three hours should be enough."

"Sounds good. What's for dinner, anyway?"

"Chicken tortilla soup with nachos on the side," Yori answered before her husband could speak.

"I swear, you're gonna make me fat," Olivier smiled, slipping on a pair of flip-flops and shouldering her bag, which she'd dropped in the doorway upon her entrance.

"What else are grandmothers for?" the silver-haired woman replied with a half-smirk. After all, an innocent, 'clueless' grandmother _did not_, under any circumstances, full-on smirk like a devious little devil. Of course, a second later when her granddaughter stepped outside, she did just that.

Ieyoshi and his wife exchanged a look, and shared a silent agreement. Olivier was hiding something, and they were going to find out what.

* * *

><p>"Oh my cheez-it," Olivier muttered as she let herself into the Hanajima household.<p>

'This is better than I expected,' Mocha thought.

'There are so many people!' Sakura wondered in amazement.

"You read my mind," their caretaker didn't notice the irony, instead slipping off her shoes and heading to where she could hear a cluster of thoughts. It was a large group, at least compared to her expectations.

Rin had, luckily, been at school that day and, surprisingly, had agreed to join the rebellion. Of course, Olivier knew she'd show up, seeing as they'd taken the same train after school. Kyo had shown up as well, another surprising appearance, seeing as the last she'd heard he was planning on ignoring anything to do with the rebellion. He'd managed to recruit Yuki, and Haru had come as well. Saki was, of course, also present, currently sitting at a table with her brother and snacking on something Tohru had made – she soon discovered that the brunette had insisted on joining, despite nearly everyone in the room trying to keep her out of it. Kagura was also there, currently squeezing the life out of Kyo. Ayame was babbling on to Yuki about something-or-other, and the rat looked like he was about to commit either homicide or suicide. Arisa looked like she would kill him before Yuki had a chance.

Olivier carefully made her way through the loud crowd, though she almost bumped into more than a few Sohmas despite trying as hard as she could not to. Finally she plopped down across from Megumi and his sister, grabbing one of the snacks for herself. "We're letting kids in now?" she asked, pointing to Megumi.

"He insisted on helping. I tried to stop him, but he and I are very different and I wasn't able to sway him," Saki informed her neighbor in her usual chilling monotone.

"Really? You two seem pretty similar to me," Olivier sweatdropped "At least, more so than me and my brother."

"Oh no, we're not alike in the slightest. He's a strange boy."

"Curses aren't strange, they're dramatic," the blonde replied, resulting in more than a few hard glares from Sohmas "You can't honestly say your lives haven't been dramatic!" she exclaimed, twisted around in her seat and waving her arms for emphasis.

"I find curses interesting," Megumi decided. He couldn't find a better word than that to describe his opinion. They were simply interesting. "That reminds me, I don't think you've told me your name."

"I'm Olivier, it's nice to meet you Megumi," she smiled, turning back to sit properly.

"How do you–"

"Mind reader," she answered simply, cutting him off without realization or care.

"Oh. So, will you let me join the revolution?" he asked. It was Olivier's idea, and therefore ultimately her decision.

"Your ideas seem violent and dark. You're in," she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it. The first chapter <em>de la Révolution<em>. Olivier went a whole chapter without speaking French. I don't think that's happened in a while.**

**Anyway, any comments, suggestions, con-crit? Declarations of undying, unrequited love? Something about my amazingly witty humor? Don't flame, but feel free to criticize.**


	11. Brother o' Mine

`-k8,oooooooooooooooooo/'

&R*

… **My cat typed that and I don't have the heart to delete it. SHE'S JUST SO ADORABLE!**

**I think Olivier's taking over my brain…**

**Anyway; me no own. Well, I own Olivier, but she sucks XP**

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_!

**Anyone speak French? Bonus points if you're not from France or Canada!**

**...I don't get bonus points :'(**

* * *

><p>It'd been fifteen minutes since Olivier arrived. According to Hana, she was the last one they'd been expecting. So, in other words, teenagers –and Ayame– are really chatty and have short attention spans. Of course, you already knew that.<p>

And so the half-French girl took it upon herself to settle everyone down. She rose with a small sigh, then brought her fingers to her lips and let out a loud, startling whistle. Everyone in the room turned their heads to her, a few jumping where they stood. This caused her to smile pleasantly and order "Everyone shut up and sit your butts down!" in a happy tone. Yes, she absolutely loved bossing people around.

After a few seconds of shuffling and Kyo and Yuki fighting for a spot next to Tohru – Arisa was on her other side, and didn't plan on moving– , along with Olivier resisting the urge to bang her head on the table, everyone had finally settled down.

"So, first order of business. Did anyone tell Shigure?" the blonde asked. A second later she actually did bash her head against the table, crying "Are you friggin' kidding me?" to half the room's confusion. "Well, thanks to Ayame, we have a limited timeframe. And yeah, I know, I never mentioned that part. Sorry 'bout that. But, for future reference, don't tell Shigure anything. He gives me bad vibes."

And so the meeting went on. They discussed getting more people to join; most of the other Zodiacs, the student council –well, just Kakeru and Machi–, Kazuma, and someone suggested Olivier's brother, to which the girl replied 'not even if hell freezes over'.

They also came up with plans to take down Akito; these, however, were in the rough beginning stages and none of the ideas they had that day – from Megumi suggesting they drug the head of the Sohma clan and then use him as a dart board, to Kagura's idea of sending 'him' threats through mail. And then there was Tohru's offhand thought that they could possibly talk Akito into being nicer. That one sent Olivier into a giggle fit– would be used.

And so by the end of the meeting, they'd decided to tell Momiji and Hatori. Letting Hiro and Kisa join was a debatable subject, –Kyo thought they would get in the way, ("and besides, they're just kids! They shouldn't be put in danger like that!") and Rin argued that Hiro would join whether they let him or not. Haru had chimed in then, pointing out that Kisa was braver than she looked, and that's when it had turned into a shouting match that most of the room took part in– as was Kureno. Yuki had been against the student council members finding out, but that too had turned into a heated debate and was left unsettled.

Other than that and Sakura and Mocha wreaking havoc among the attendees –swiping at hair, biting a few limbs (mostly Yuki's), and then not leaving Kyo alone for the rest of the meeting– everything went smoothly.

Olivier was in a rather good mood when she got home, –a little more smiley than when she'd left– but that disappeared almost instantly when she got home. The reason why, you see, is because her brother was lounging on the couch.

Now, you'd think seeing your brother, who'd been living on his own back in Paris –something Olivier desperately wanted to do– without any contact for the past two years, would be considered a blessing, or at the very least a happy event.

Not for 'livier. Because as he greeted her in the language they'd grown up speaking, and as he rose to give her a hug, all she could think about was the last time they'd seen each other. His glare and hissed threat were still imprinted in her brain. In some ways, Marc was her personal Akito. To a lesser extent, of course, but the fear and feeling of dread at being powerless were still the same.

"Hey, so I was thinking maybe we could go to that amusement park?" Marc offered between slurps of soup during dinner.

"I'm not really sure," Olivier replied slowly, chewing on a piece of chicken as she thought of an excuse ", exams are coming up and me and my friends are working on something. And there's my job, and I need to start practicing if I want to make the volleyball team next year –"

"Can't you make a little time for your dear big bro?" he demanded in a mock-begging tone "I haven't seen you in years, and now you're all grown up and doing your own thing! Maybe you could introduce me to your friends?"

Even if she wasn't able to read minds, the looks Yori and Ieyoshi gave at that moment her would be more than enough to tell her that she wouldn't be able to worm her way out of it. Not without being grounded, at least. So, with a small sigh, the blonde nodded and told her brown-haired brother "Sure, why not. Everyone's free tomorrow except Yuki and Rin," she was lying through her teeth, and it was obvious.

She'd never been a good liar, and now was no exception.

"Great!" Marc chirped with a smile, the grin being one of the few traits they both possessed, along with the same bright eyes.

Olivier would have mumbled something under her breath, but she was too busy trying not to shit herself, or possibly scream, because her brother's aura at that moment was absolutely terrifying, matching that of Akito's the one time she'd seen the God.

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea what to do for this chapter – which is odd, seeing as I've had a general idea for each chapter so far – seeing as I didn't plan anything out, so that's my excuse if this seems like a totally out-of-the-blue chapter, or completely pointless or something.<strong>

**Any suggestions would be appreciated. I wanna know what you guys wanna see in this story!**

_***PLEASE READ!***_

_*****THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY, GO VOTE! It'll only be open for, like, a month. Actually, that's plenty of time... maybe not enough? Either way, GO VOTE!*****_

**Lots of love, CrazySauce202**


	12. Crappy Filler Chappy of Doom

_**I am such a horrible person.**_

_**I abandoned you people! For 2+ weeks!**_

_**I DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FANFIC WRITER! PLEASE, PUNISH ME! FLAME! FLAME THIS FIC UNTIL YOU BURN MY EYES OUT! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, MAKE ME SUFFER!**_

*random friend walks in as I shout last sentence* Ooh, kinky! Can I join?

_**No, go makeout with your wall scroll you freaking Yukiru shipper.**_

THE PRINCE YUKI FANCLUB SHALL PREVAIL!

_**That's nice… now go away before I make you wish you'd never found my laptop.**_

Well someone's in a Kyo-ish mood.

_**DIE!**_

…

_**Not you readers. Please don't die.**_

… _**Don't flame either.**_

* * *

><p>There was a loud banging on Olivier's door that following Sunday was enough to make the girl fall out of bed, startling Sakura into hiding in the closet and resulting in Mocha whining in that drawled-out meow of hers.<p>

"_Hey 'Livi, lève-toi! Nous allons à la partie de l'amusement et tu as promis que tu apporteriez ton petit ami!*"_ Marc's way-too-chipper-for-7 am voice sounded from the upstairs hallway.

So it was her brother, she concluded, who had decided that banging on her door _an hour after she'd passed out from exhaustion_ was a good idea.

"_IL N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI_!*" she all but shrieked, momentarily forgetting that her brother could literally get away with murder – likely_ her_ murder – and wasn't the type to hesitate in carrying out threats. "Besides, exams are in two weeks and _j'ai besoin d'étudier__*,"_ she added as her eyes fell on her History textbook, which had somehow fallen off of her cluttered desk and ended up on the other side of the room beside her bed. "So no one's gonna be out having fun for the next while," she informed Marc, giving herself a silent pat on the back. Her Japanese has been improving rapidly since she started hanging out with the Sohmas, and she could now form full sentences most of the time if she took a minute to think about it.

"Well you're definitely not normal," he entered the messy room, despite her small protests "so we should be okay. Anyway, call your boyfriend up and we'll have some fun."

"Kyo isn't my boyfriend!" she insisted, finally rising from where she'd faceplanted on the floor and stumbling over to her closet. Still, she held up two trendy shirts in indecision, analyzing and comparing the two.

"I'd go with the white one, it's, like, totally cuter!" Marc practically squealed in a high-pitched, mock-fashionista voice as he exited into the hall.

"Purple it is then."

"Kill me," Kyo deadpanned. He'd nearly beaten Marc to death – twice – but the brunet had proven to be immune to pain (or, like most anime characters, just defied logic).

"No way am I suffering alone," Olivier replied. The two teens were trailing behind Marc, who was running around like a kid in a candy store, shouting every five seconds or so for them to "Hurry up! I thought_ I_ was the adult here!" while emitting a deviously evil but nonetheless childish aura.

"He's _way_ worse than Shigure," she sighed at Kyo's unvoiced comment. "He's like Momiji and Akito smushed into a college student who just won the lottery."

"Hey guys, we're going on this one!" Marc waved from the end of the gravel walkway, standing in front of a huge, holy-crap-I-don't-wanna-die rollercoaster.

"I'll find two guns. You shoot me and I'll shoot you."

Two hours and twelve rides on the Coaster of Doom later, Marc had gotten bored of watching Olivier scream and Kyo just generally look pissed off, and had dragged them off to go get some food.

"Hey, can we have the meeting at your place tonight?" Olivier questioned, while trying to balance a chopstick on her nose.

"Why?" he asked after swallowing a mouth full of noodles – _not nearly as good as Tohru's cooking_ – "I thought we were meeting at your house?"

"We were, but that was before I found out he was here," she pointed at her brother, who was trying to convince the guy at the counter to give him some sake, because _hey, I'm French so I'll get drunk even if you don't give me the booze_.

"Good point," he muttered; he's only met Marc a few hours ago and he already despised him to the point he was considered as – and, in some cases, more – annoying than the majority of his relatives.

"Plus, Shigure's gonna be at the main house visiting Hatori later, so it's not like he'll be eavesdropping."

"Fine, we can hold the meeting at Shigure's house."

* * *

><p><em>*Hey 'Livi, lève-toi! Nous allons à la partie de l'amusement et tu as promis que tu apporteriez ton petit ami!: Hey 'Liv, get up! We're going to the amusement park and you promised you'd bring your boyfriend!<em>

_*IL N'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI!: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!_

_*j'ai besoin d'étudier: I need to study_

**Crappy filler chapter is crappy.**

**Oh, and Black Wolfe – _Je suis Canadienne, et toi?_**

**The awesomeness that is Furuba © Takaya-sensei**

**Super-shitty characters (Olivier, Marc, their parents and grandparents) © the horrible authoress that is _moi_.**


	13. Of Options and Spying

**Whoever can find the -very obscure- Hetalia reference (not a direct quote, or anything like 'HOLY CRAP, A FLYING MINT BUNNY!' or 'haha, you look like a tomato box fairy!', but a reference nonetheless) gets a shoutout, a virtual hug and/or cookie, and a Sohma plushie of their choice. :D**

**Also, what other animes/mangas do you guys like? I'm thinking of writing another fic, and I wanna try different fandoms. Well, that and I haven't been able to find anything good lately. Also, find any good fics? Not necessarily for this fandom, but a good fic in general.**

* * *

><p>"Hey people," Olivier greeted rather loudly later that day, walking into the Sohma residence as if it were her own home. She sounded exhausted, and looked even more so. Because that's what happens when your brother decides to play competitive ice hockey after dragging you and your friend to an amusement park. Kyo had escaped soon after Marc had acquired alcohol, the lucky bastard. Olivier had tried to escape soon after, but had been unsuccessful seeing as Marc was a clingy drunk.<p>

"Hello Olivier!" Tohru chirped from the kitchen, stepping out momentarily to wave to the other girl.

At the smell of food, 'Livier perked up, following her nose – much like a dog would – into the kitchen. "Ohmigod I'm starvingggg," the blonde groaned, opening up the fridge and grabbing a piece of fruit, again, as if it were her own home. "So, where's ev-" she was cut off as an excited cheer came from the doorway, revealing an energetic German boy, who had just escaped Kyo's evil noogie-ing. Said boy ran into the kitchen, expecting to 'accidentally' run into Tohru, or possibly hug the girl in fright, but instead collided with the other girl in the room, and out of natural reflex, grabbed onto her to keep himself from hitting the ground.

There was a loud, colorful 'poof', and then a rabbit lying across Olivier's shoulder. Instead of freaking out, like the rabbit expected, she smiled, asked "So you're Momiji, huh?", and picked up the boy-rabbit-thing.

"Yup!" he replied happily, giving the girl a once-over look. "Are you the girl Haru told me about? The one that's like Hana?"

"Well Saki-san and I aren't very much alike, seeing as I'm a complete idiot, but I _am_ the same Olivier that Hatsuharu-san told you about," she told him. A second later she laughed, exclaimed "Holy crap, _your eyes are_ _red_! That's freaking _awesome_!"

There was definitely some truth to that 'complete idiot' thing…

* * *

><p>"Well that meeting certainly went better than the last," Olivier smiled, scratching Sakura behind her ears – one black and one white, it reminded her of Haru's hair, which made her giggle – as she leaned against living room wall. She'd told her grandparents she'd be having a slumber party with Tohru to relieve pre-exam stress – and no, not in the dirty way, you pervs – and that was partially true. She'd sleep over until Shigure came home, either later that night or the next morning, and make her escape before the author could catch her. The man gave her chills – again, not in the dirty way you nasty-minded weirdoes – and reminded her too much of her brother for her to be comfortable around the man.<p>

But at the moment she was only chillin' with the felines, both full-time and half-human, boredly tossing a ball across the room to Kyo with her free arm, who tossed it back, not as bored and more so thinking over their options. Yuki was also there, sitting at the table in between them, just as pensive and for once not fighting with the more temperamental of the two.

Their choices for new members were limited, and none were completely safe. Option One was to recruit Ritsu, who would likely spill everything without meaning to under the immense amount of pressure. Option Two was to tell Kazuma, who would most likely support Kyo, and in turn the rest of _La Résistance_, though it wasn't guaranteed and he could just as easily convince his former martial arts students to abandon the cause in fear of their safety being jeopardized. Option Three was to let Hiro and Kisa join. The two had already caught wind of the 'community project', as they were calling it, and had insisted on joining. That was still a touchy subject, seeing as they were just children – well, everyone else was technically a child as well, but they could handle themselves better for the most part. Option Four was to get the student council involved, something Olivier insisted Yuki do. She'd rung up Machi's groceries recently and had discovered that the quiet girl was willing to help the so-called Prince, and in turn found out that Kakeru was just as willing to help his new friend.

Then there was Option Five, one that no one could come to a firm decision on. Hatori and Kureno were all-or-nothing. If they joined their little group, they'd be set and nearly unstoppable. There was a very big chance they wouldn't, however, seeing as they were both so close to Akito, and obedient to the point Olivier found it disgusting. There was a tiny sliver of hope in that area, though, because Hatori was actually a good person underneath the robotic, dog-like obedience, and also because of Kureno's, for lack of better term, massive crush on Arisa. If they _did_ try to recruit the two, who would do it? They couldn't send someone too childish or loud, so that ruled out Momiji, Ayame, and Olivier. They had to send someone close to them, and the only one who fit the description was Shigure, who couldn't know any more about this than he already did. Possibly Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's teacher, Mayuko. She was close to Hatori, right? And then maybe Arisa could talk to Kureno…

While her mistress snuggled with Sakura with that weird, deep look on her face, Mocha was curled up in the tightest ball possible, trying to keep warm in the drafty room – one of the sliding paper doors was broken – after a good 'bite-the-mouse-that's-not-really-a-mouse' session. Her sensitive ears noticed a faint beeping sound, quiet even to her. It seemed to be coming from her human's overnight bag, but she dismissed it as that 'cell phone' thing that Olivier loved so much before slipping out of consciousness.

Marc held back a snort, though he couldn't stop his man-giggles from escaping. In his hand was a laptop, showing him the live feed from the camera he'd planted in his sister's bag. Becoming a cop was _definitely_ feeling like a good decision right now. Unlike his sister, he had good hearing, and had overheard her talking to that weird kid about a meeting as he had pestered that poor man into giving alcohol. Not only that, but Olivier hadn't noticed that he hadn't actually been drunk a few hours ago.

"They think they can defy me?" that guy – what was his name, Akiko? – demanded, looking just about ready to flip shit.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it!" Marc insisted hurriedly, wanting to avoid any conflict with the man. He mentally smacked himself; that was such an Olivier-like thing to do! He despised their similarities, though another part of him knew it was inevitable after growing up together and being so close for so long.

"Good. If you can't handle a bunch of kids by yourself, I'll have to have Hatori and Kureno take care of you _and_ those pests."

* * *

><p><strong>Black Wolfe <strong>– _**Vraiment ? **__**J'ai jamais parlé à un américain ^.^ Alors vous connaissez parisien français ou le français québécois? Ou peut-être un autre type, comme le Seychellois? You're probably thinking 'wow, CrazySauce is a creeper'. LOL, I'm just a language geek. So, basically the same thing :P**_

**The awesomeness that is Furuba ( c ) Natsuki Takaya-sensei. If it belonged to me, it wouldn't be nearly as amazing (but still pretty darn cool).**

**Olivier, Marc, plot, Yori, Ieyoshi, Annette, Richard, Mocha, and Sakura ( c ) me.**

**_ALSO, TELL ME EVERY CANADIAN STEREOTYPE YOU KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS! KTHXBAI._  
><strong>


	14. Karma is Evil

**I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I LEFT YOU GUYS FOR ALMOST A MONTH! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY! I've been spazzing over Legend of Korra lately. Pair that with exams, friend drama, family drama, and moving, and you have a very apathetic me. Feel free to throw things at me via review. I won't even ask for them to be soft things.**

**Plus, I've been going through that faze where you're embarrassed by all the crap you've written and want to delete it all. My sister told me everyone goes through that, but I'm not really sure?**

**On a completely different note, anyone else freak out with all the site updates? I absolutely LOVE the story cover thing! I used a picture of my kitty, Cheddar, for this one ^.^**

"talking"

**texting**

_"French"_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>You alright?<strong> Olivier typed quickly, thankful for the curtain her hair formed around her. She'd finished her French exam in 15 minutes, much to her classmates' jealousy, and was now sitting in class, trying to pass the time until she was dismissed for lunch.

**Stop freaking out. This is normal. Now leave me alone** came Rin's reply a moment later. The older girl was in the hospital yet again, having 'fallen' out of a window recently.

**Fine, sorry. I'd say I'll update you after the meeting, but Haru will probably do that when he goes to visit you tonight. I swear, you two are too cute! **Olivier couldn't help the small giggle that escaped when she imagined Isuzu blushing and glaring at her phone, knowing she was right.

**What are you talking about 'too cute'?**

**I'm French, psychic, I have a playboy of a brother, and read way too much shojo manga for it to be healthy. Love is my first language. Shit! G2G, Oyashi-sensei is giving me The Glare.**

"If you have time to giggle with your friends, Fontaine-san, then you have time to wait quietly for the bell," a stern-looking man reprimanded from the front of the room.

"_O-oui. Désole_*," Olivier replied, using her curtain of hair to cover her embarrassed blush at the giggles and looks directed her way by her classmates.

* * *

><p>"I swear, you're such a spazz sometimes!" a girl laughed, walking alongside Olivier as they headed to the cafeteria.<p>

The blonde rolled her eyes, hoping the other girl would go away. Now she knew firsthand how Kyo felt when dealing with Momiji.

Her phone rang in her pocket, stopping her train of thought. Olivier quickly flipped it open, thankful for the distraction. She didn't even know why Ai was talking to her; she was part of the 'popular' crowd, and Olivier was one of the dorky kids.

"Yeah?" she greeted, grabbing a lunch tray as she did so.

"Well I was just gonna invite you to my end-of-exams pool party, but if you're gonna be like that…" Ai said, walking off on that note.

"I'm coming to bail you out! We're going to the zoo!" the voice on the other end of the line announced.

Marc. At a zoo. Where there were lions and bears and other things that could eat her alive. Not a chance.

"I have a volleyball tournament after school. I can't miss this one, sorry," she lied.

"No you don't. I checked that calendar on your corkboard."

Shit.

"W-well, I have my science test right after lunch, so-"

"Your science test was yesterday. Just come with me to the zoo?"

"I-I can't! I have to… visit Isuzu-san in the hospital!"

"Oh, how'd she end up in the hospital?"

"She, uh, well she fell out of a window."

"_Oh mon Dieu*_, is she alright?"

"The doctors said it affected her more psychologically than it did physically, and that she should be all better in a few weeks."

"I'm coming with you to see her!"

"Are you su-"

"Absolutely! That poor girl needs a friend right now, and I'm not going to leave her without one!" Olivier sweatdropped at this, imagining Marc bursting into the room in an Ayame-like fashion and immediately deflating when Rin said something mean, which was bound to happen.

"Well if you're absolutely sure, I could check the visiting hours…"

"Yes! You do that! I'll come pick you up after school and we can go from there."

"Alright, I gotta go."

"Have a nice day, sis!"

Olivier nearly peed herself when she heard the chilling tone Marc used when calling her 'sis'.

* * *

><p><strong>So... despite the fact that she's one of my favorite characters, that was my first time writing dialogue for Rin. Does it show?<strong>

**Are you bored of this short, random, pointless (for now) filler after a month of no updates? I would be.**

**Is Marc being too normal after what happened last chapter? Yes, but there's a reason for that.**

**Do I know how many chapters are left of this thing? Not a chance. There could be 5 more or there could be 20.**

**Am I asking questions simply because I've been spending too much time on Formspring? Yes.**

**Do I need to shut up already? Yes.**

**Are you gonna review? You'd better :)**

_*O-oui. D_é_sole: R-righ. Sorry._

_*Oh mon Dieu: Oh my God_

**BlackWolfe: H****eheh, sorry! _Je parle le francais quebecois aussi! Mes amis francais dit que ce sond comme un cannard, _lol :P I'm just gonna apologize for my horrible written French. In early immersion they only really cared about getting us to speak it, so I can't write en francais too well.**

**Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings: First of all, I love your penname! And I think it's awesome that you're learning French. It's such a pretty language! I wish I could speak Russian! All I know is ****Да, ****Нет, and ****Привет**


	15. Anger and Revelations

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAYA-SENSEI! In honor of your birthday, I got off my lazy ass and wrote something for once! Even though you're most likely not reading this, thank you for the amazing series that is Furuba! Which, for the record, I don't own!**

* * *

><p>"Get in," Marc ordered, letting his sunglasses slip to the end of his nose as he pulled up in front of the school. The top of his convertible was pulled down in an obvious attempt to look like one of those cool guys from old high school movies, and Mocha and Sakura napped in the back, snuggled in between shopping bags and the junk that always littered his car.<p>

Olivier, upon realizing that her classmates were staring and whispering to each other, blushed and hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Picking you up from school. Duh."

"I know that! But why'd you have to make a big thing out of it? And since when did you bring the Ferrari?"

"Because it's fun! And this old thing's been in Grand and Gram's garage for weeks now. Now get in! We have to visit your poor friend in the hospital!"

"In that case, gladly. I missed your car!" the blonde exclaimed, jumping into the passenger seat and practically melting into the leather. They sped off, leaving a trail of dust rising from the pavement and quite a few stunned students.

* * *

><p>"So what you're saying is that Isuzu-san broke up with Haru-san, Haru-san flipped out, got dragged out by security, and Isuzu-san had to be sedated because she was being crazy?" Olivier repeated what the hospital's secretary told her.<p>

"Yes, that's about it," the older woman nodded.

"I'm still confused," Marc informed them. To him it just sounded like a bunch of drama.

"Isuzu-san got pushed out a window. Thinking Haru-san was next, she broke up with him to protect him. Haru-san, having the horrible temper that he does, started flipping shit. Security came in and dragged him out against his will, and Isuzu-san was sedated because at that point she was probably swinging an IV at Haru-san. Does that clear things up?" the blonde elaborated. "Did I miss anything?" she asked the secretary.

"No, you got it spot-on! You must know your friends pretty well to be able to predict their actions like that!"

"Eh, something like that… anyway, thanks for the help!" she smiled as her brother turned towards the doors.

"Know your friends well my ass…" Marc rolled his eyes as he stepped out into the sun.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself about how you're a crazy, ungodly mistake and an insult to the human race."

"I wish I knew if you were serious or not."

"I'm being serious. Honestly! You have to go show off like that in front of everyone and make it obvious that you're a freak. You could've just left it alone, but no. You have to be the special one, the center of attention every second of every goddamn day, don't you?"

"Whoa, take it easy!"

"No. You know what? Take you crap-ass bag and your creepy cats and get the hell out of my car."

"How am I supposed to-"

"Walk. Steal a bike. Who knows, maybe you can fly, too! I really don't care right now."

Olivier simply rolled her eyes, knowing flipping him the bird like she so desperately wanted would only lead to more trouble. Her brother was… confusing, to say the least. His emotions could give her whiplash if they wanted to. His thoughts, on the other hand, were very intriguing. Why was he trying to avoid thinking about what he did the night before so much? Why did Akito seem to link to these thoughts? Why was she asking herself questions?

She'd figure it out later, hopefully with the help of her parents. They always knew what Marc was thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Damnit<em>. Kyo, for once, didn't voice the curses that swam through his head, instead using all his energy to pack his bag in the most violent way possible. Upon arriving home from school, Shigure had informed them that they were going to the family's beach house for summer vacation.

While Kyo couldn't argue that some relaxation would probably be good for everyone _except him, because he wasn't stressed _at all_, not one bit_. And he did, in fact, appreciate the scenic landscaping that surrounded the house, _they were in the middle of a revolution, damnit. That's not the kind of thing you can put on hold. And Shigure _knew _it, too!_

_Wait a second._

Shigure knew about the revolution. That was common knowledge. It was also common knowledge that he sided with Akito when it came to this matter.

_He planned this, didn't he?_

And if he'd planned it, surely that wouldn't be the end of it. He was an author; their plots always winded too far to see the whole thing from the first chapter. Even Shigure's pervy little novellas had a few twists and turns in them. Which meant that cutting off communications with the group's unofficial leader was just step one…

_Damnit all._

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like writing smart!Kyo and pissy!Marc, so I did that instead of what I'd originally planned. Either way this is going in the same direction, so I'm happy. Also, I'd written this out longer and better, but my computer shut down before I had a chance to save it. I can never write the exact same thing twice, no matter how awesome it is, so deal with this crappy version with no description or humor and a whole scene and a half cut out.<strong>

**Turns out I'm about an hour late, so this chapter is officially a late birthday dedication to Takaya-sensei.**

**BlackWolfe: _J'aime parler en français avec toi aussi!_ They taught us how to write in French at my school too, but they cared more about getting us comfortable with speaking it. *inner tutor wants to correct your French, but inner awesomeness is beating up inner tutor***

**Lots of love and hopefully no typos, CrazySauce202 :)**


End file.
